


Finding A Treat

by WestOrEast



Category: Dirty Pair (Anime & Manga), Ranma 1/2
Genre: Threesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ranma-chan is one horny lady. Yuri and Kei are two horny ladies. All things considered, it's a match made in heaven.





	Finding A Treat

**Finding A Treat**

  
Ranma squeaked as she was sandwiched between two older women. Once again, someone was abusing their height to push her face into their breasts. Not that Ranma _minded_ , but it was nice to get a few seconds warning so that she didn’t drop whatever she was carrying.  
  
They were a nice pair of breasts, too. Not as good as Ranma’s obviously, but whose were? A through brown tan, that, given how much the woman’s silver bikini had been dislodged, obviously went all over her breasts. And two pink nipples, that Ranma could see just a _hint_ of.  
  
Given how she was being treated, Ranma had no hesitations whatsoever about what to do with her hands. She lifted them and started massaging the woman’s boobs. They weren’t quite big enough to let Ranma properly bury her face in them _and_ grope them without touching her own skin, but Ranma was prepared to be generous.  
  
“Well, come on, let me have a turn,” Ranma heard another, female voice say.  
  
With a pang of regret, Ranma was pulled away from the tanned woman’s cleavage. Then, without even a chance to catch her breath, she was shoved back into another girl’s boobs. This one seemed just about equal in size to the first ones, according to Ranma’s expert appraisal.  
  
Just as soft, too, Ranma noted, groping the second woman just like she had the first. Much paler skin, though. All in all, thoroughly satisfactory, the both of them. Now, she just needed to find out who these girls were.  
  
Ranma pulled her face out from between the woman’s breasts, taking a few steps back to examine the two of them. Sure, she was almost certainly going to have sex with both of them (and any friends they had), but she still wanted to see who she was going to be banging. Not that anonymous, unseen sex wasn’t fun! Ranma had a special place, just a hole in the wall, really, that she had a _lot_ of fond memories of.  
  
Ranma knew she was in for an even better time than normal as soon as she got a look at the two girls. They were obviously partners, friends, lovers, or possibly non-identical twins with the same fashion sense. Or any and all of the above.  
  
The first one to grab Ranma was wearing silver boots, a silver bikini, and some odds and ends around her neck and arms. Ranma approved of anyone willing to show off her body like that. And what a body it was.  
  
Ranma had already gotten a look (and feel) at those big boobs so generously presented. But, astonishingly enough, what Ranma _really_ noticed was the huge mass of red hair on top of the woman. She was more hair than head, honestly, and that green headband barely did anything to keep it in place.  
  
She was hot, though, with acres of tanned skin, and a body that could almost equal Ranma’s own. Taller, too, even if she hadn’t been wearing those boots. Ranma licked in lips, liking what she saw. She turned her gaze to the other woman.  
  
The other girl was a study in contrasts to the first. At least in color. When it came to their bodies and how much clothes they were wearing, Ranma didn’t see much difference. This one had on a yellow bikini and boots, with long blue hair running down her back.  
  
Ranma noted with approval how both girls’ bikini bottoms pointed downwards towards their pussy, a clear and open invitation. Ranma used to have a bikini like that, before it got torn off by a lecherous octopus one day at the beach.  
  
“So, who are you two?” Ranma asked, not at all coincidently putting her hands on her hips and pushing her chest out.  
  
“I’m Yuri and this is Kei, the founding members of the Lovely Angles,” the yellow and blue girl said, waving at her partner. “And boy, are we glad to see you.” She looked over Ranma with as lecherous of a gaze as Ranma had given her.  
  
Ranma knew and accepted that these two were looking at feminine perfection. Her boobs? Glorious. Her ass? Wonderful? Her face? Perfect. Her height? …Convenient.  
  
Although right now, Ranma had to admit that those two had her beat in the clothing department. Ranma stuck to her red shirt and black pants through thick and thin, just because of how comfortable they were. But they weren’t a patch on how hot and ready for action the bikinis of these two showed their wearers to be.  
  
“I’m Ranma,” Ranma said, jerking a thumb back at herself. “Gotta to make sure you know the right name to moan later.”  
  
She had gotten that line from… somebody, she had no idea who, but Ranma liked it. And it wasn’t as if these girls would ever know that she hadn’t come up with it.  
  
“Glad to meet you, Ranma,” Yuri said. Or maybe Kei. The brown and silver one, at least. “How about the three of us go somewhere a bit more private?”  
  
“Eh, if you want,” Ranma said with a shrug, stepping in between the two of them. “We could do it right here on the street, you know.”  
  
“What about the cops?” The babe on Ranma’s left (Yuri, possibly) asked, not sounding that concerned.  
  
“Hey, whenever I’m in the mood for some rough bondage sex,” Ranma said, grinning widely, “I just start masturbating on the street. You know, getting myself warmed up. I’m down at the station sooner or later.”  
  
“Eh, we _just_ got done draining the balls of every guy in a military base,” the girl on Ranma’s right (again, possibly Yuri) said in an indifferent tone. “We’re ready for some R&R with a girl by now.”  
  
Ranma nodded. That made sense. If Ranma spent too long with only one gender, she found herself starting to long about the other possible options.  
  
“Well, girls, you came to the right place,” Ranma said, feeling her arousal start to grown as she considered what she’d do to these girls. Sure, they were probably thinking what they’d do to her, but Ranma knew better. “I know just the place for the three of us.”  
  
Ranma led the two of them to a spot she knew. And she took full advantage of her position, right in between them. After just a few seconds, Ranma’s hands were busy exploring two full asses, her fingers kneading and groping.  
  
They both had good asses, nice and full underneath Ranma’s hands. And those bottoms exposed plenty of skin, letting Ranma’s hands feel plenty of soft, warm skin. She sighed happily, feeling the butts up.  
  
And having the same done to her. Kei and Yuri (whichever ones they were) were playing with her rear too. And Ranma knew they were getting the better end of the deal. Sure, they both had nice asses, that were on display. But Ranma’s rear, boy, that was in a world of its own.  
  
Ranma had a fat ass. There was no other way to describe it. Her butt was big and smooth and soft and flawless. One of the reasons she wore her black pants, besides comfort, was due to how nicely her butt filled them out, along with her thin her hips were. Ranma always, _always_ , felt herself jiggling when she walked, and had never once sat down on an uncomfortable seat.  
  
Ranma had a _very_ happy smile as she led Kei and Yuri to her favorite love hotel. She did so much business there, that she even got access to the VIP floor, with all the services and amenities that area had. It would be fun to show these two just what could happen with the right motivation.  
  
Ranma, Yuri and Kei walked into the lobby, still feeling each other up. And Ranma didn’t intend to move her hands at all. The other two could pay for the room.  
  
“Hey, Kyouko,” Ranma said, smiling at the older redhead behind the receptionist desk. “Nice to see you again.”  
  
“Ranma, always a pleasure,” Kyouko said, nodding and displaying a fang as she smiled back. “And hey, it’s Kei and Yuri! Welcome back.” Her smile turned into a glare, just for a second. “This time, try to keep the damage to only one floor, got it?”  
  
“Oh come on,” Kei, or maybe Yuri said, pouting at Kyouko. “If that horse hadn’t gotten free, you’d have been rolling in the dough.”  
  
Ranma had been at ground zero of enough arguments to recognize when one was really about to get going. And while hate sex could be _great_ , it wasn’t nearly as much fun when Ranma was just watching, instead of the one getting screwed. She jumped in, hoping to get up to a room as soon as possible.  
  
“So, Kyouko, what VIP rooms are open?” Ranma asked, squeezing Yuri’s rear to get her to shut up. (Or possibly Kei’s rear. Whichever one was talking, at least.)  
  
“Let’s see,” Kyouko said, looking down at her computer. “The Safari, Class room, and Dungeon rooms are all taken. But the Playboy room just got done getting cleaned. You want that?”  
  
“Oh, the Playboy’s,” both Yuri and Kei sighed in unison. Ranma glanced up at them, wondering just what exactly the two of them were remembering. “We’ll take it,” Yuri (the silver one, at least) said.  
  
“Fine by me,” Kyouko said with a grin, holding out her hand. “You need a third redhead to complete the set?” She asked, looking between the three of them.  
  
“Sorry, we don’t have the cash for that,” Kei (or the other one) said. “Anyway, three’s company, four’s a crowd.”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Kyouko sniffed, her transparently false display of sadness not fooling Ranma for a second. “I know when I’m not wanted. Sniff, sob.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Ranma said, rolling her eyes. She was just about to take the key, before remembering that she would have to let go of the asses she was grabbing to do so. And that was obviously just not going to happen.  
  
The redhead (the _other_ redhead, Ranma thought) grabbed it instead. The three of them set off towards their room, all three of them smiling at the fun they were going to have.  
  
As soon as they got in the elevator, Yuri and Kei started kissing Ranma. And groping her. Mostly groping her. And since Ranma had two hands but only one mouth, she was doing the same right back to them.  
  
The bikini tops the two of them were did not do a very good job at all of keeping their boobs inside of them. That wasn’t a problem for Ranma at all. She groped the tanned redhead’s big breasts, feeling the stiff nipple sliding between her fingers.  
  
The bluehaired girl’s hand was down her pants, exploring Ranma’s bare, clean-shaven pussy. Ranma knew her fingers would be coming away wet. Ranma was kissing her, moaning into her mouth as she got groped by her two new lovers.  
  
After much too short of a time, the elevator doors slid open. Slowly, and quite clumsily since they were trying to coordinate six legs with nobody looking up, the three of them staggered down the hallway to their room.  
  
Finally, after the third try, one of the girls (Ranma could remember which. She might even have been the one to do it), slid the keycard through the scanner. The door sprung open, and all three horny women fell through. Ranma got a quick glimpse of the red and purple room before she fell onto some thick, soft carpet.  
  
Yuri and Kei helped her up, taking the chance to get some good gropes in. Since Ranma was doing the same, she didn’t see a need to comment on it. And with a better position, she could see more of the room.  
  
It was a _nice_ room, just like all of the VIP rooms were. No cheap beds and tile floors _here_. There was a big, heart-shaped bed, that Ranma knew from experience was big enough to hold half a dozen people and a selection of food and drink. And the toyboxes were surprisingly packed with all kinds of goodies.  
  
“Finally,” Kei groaned, tugging her yellow bikini off of her. “I just can’t _stand_ to be so cooped up in all those stifling clothes all day.”  
  
“You said it,” Yuri agreed, twirling her top around on one finger before sending it flying off to a corner. “These girls need to breathe,” she added, reaching down and jiggling her boobs.  
  
Ranma didn’t want Kei and Yuri to layer themselves down with too much clothing either. But as fun as exhibitionism and flashing could be, part of the reason they were fun was because Ranma only occasionally did them. If she just went around naked all the time, it would lose the luster. And anyways, as good as Ranma’s body was (and it was very, _very_ good), she could look even cuter wearing this and that then she would completely naked.  
  
Still, if Yuri and Kei (or possibly Kei and Yuri) were getting naked, Ranma might was well too. It was super easy to get out of her shirt and pants, and she even managed to finish stripping before those two did. Only by half a second, but a win was a win in Ranma’s book.  
  
Soon, all three of them were naked, Yuri and Kei looming over Ranma. Ranma smirked back up at them, spreading her legs and putting her hands on her hips. She took another chance to look over them now that they both were naked.  
  
There wasn’t a whole lot of difference, really. Those bikinis sure hadn’t done much to hide the goods. About the only thing new that Ranma noticed was that they were both shaved bare, not a single strand of hair anywhere below their heads. Ranma just had a cute little strip of red hair just above her pussy, but if she was going to wear low cut bikinis like those two did, she’d probably shave every day as well.  
  
“Damn, you’ve got cleavage even without that shirt,” Kei (or Yuri) remarked happily, staring at Ranma’s boobs.  
  
Ranma looked down at them as well, smiling at the recognition of one of the many wonderful things about her. Yep, her boobs were pretty damn big. Even without a shirt pressing them together, they were still big enough to form a nice valley, a place someone could easily bury their face or cock in.  
  
“You want a really good look?” Ranma asked. She pressed her arms against the outsides of her breasts, making her boobs squish together even more. “Take a look at this.”  
  
That got both of them to stare silently for a minute, looking at the deep cleavage Ranma produced. Ranma was feeling pretty turned on, partly from the stares of admiration, and partly because her boobs were sensitive, and she was touching them. Although Ranma was almost always at least a _little_ aroused. Who wouldn’t be, when they had this hot body all to themselves, all day, every day?  
  
Yuri and Kei stepped over to Ranma, putting themselves at her front and back. That was quite alright with Ranma. That just meant more hands to play with her wonderful body, and more hot, soft flesh for her to explore. There was literally no downside here.  
  
Ranma buried her face once again in Yuri’s (possibly) tanned tits, closing her eyes and breathing in deep. She wondered what perfume she used, and if she could get any for herself. It smelled nice, and Ranma felt a bit more turned on after smelling it. Also, getting turned on by having the front of her face surrounded by silk-soft, huge, warm, almost perfect boobs, and an ass down below that was wonderfully firm. Ranma sighed in contentment as she squeezed and licked two different sets of globes.  
  
Above her, Ranma could tell that Yuri and Kei were kissing. She hoped they were having a good time with each other, because _she_ was busy playing with these titties. And that ass.  
  
Ranma’s hands started kneading Kei’s ass, which was the same excellent shade of brown as her tits. And Ranma’s own butt was getting groped, two hands exploring her rear while the other two wandered over her body. Sighs filled the room as soft female flesh was thoroughly explored and played with.  
  
Slowly, carefully, the three of them walked over to the heart-shaped bed. Ranma never lifted her face out of the boobs she was buried in, so it was impossible for her to tell if those two had stopped kissing to make sure they didn’t fall over. She was willing to trust them to do make certain she stayed upright, since there was no way she was giving up what she was currently doing.  
  
The three of them collapsed onto the bed, with Ranma forced to lift her face a bit. But as soon as she was secure on the bed, she started tending to the pale-skinned girl’s breasts, burying her face in them, and using her tongue to trace patterns on the warm, soft flesh.  
  
“So,” one of them said, “which one of us gets to feel, um, Ranko’s tongue?”  
  
“Ranma,” Ranma muttered, bringing her head up just far enough to speak before burying it in those excellent boobies again.  
  
“I dunno, Kei,” the other one said (Yuri, almost certainly). “Wanna flip for it?”  
  
“Actually, I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of that strawberry,” Kei said, chuckling. Ranma had no idea which one went with which name. “How about a triangle. You eat me out, I eat Ranma out, she eats you out.”  
  
There were no objections to that plan, and Ranma soon found herself in a thoroughly enjoyable position. She spread her legs wide as she laid on her side, giving the hot woman an excellent approach to Ranma’s wet, needy pussy. And Ranma herself was tending to a pussy that was almost as wet and sensitive.  
  
Ranma pressed her lips right up against the tanned labia and _sighed_. That was a trick that almost always worked. And it worked this time, too. The girl shivered and moaned, and Ranma could see her folds opening just a bit more, to let a touch more arousal run out of them.  
  
Ranma _loved_ eating a tasty peach. Both the literal and innuendo kind. They were always so tasty, so juicy, and left such a warm glow running through her body afterwards. It was just as good as having a banana, although Ranma liked the mess she got at the end of a blowjob a bit more than what she got after getting even a screaming orgasm from another woman.  
  
And Ranma loved getting eaten out in turn. Oral sex was great, giving or receiving. Of course, Ranma was so _sensitive_ (Akane said it was because she was such a slut, instead) that almost anything felt good inside her pussy. A mouth, fingers, dicks, toys, tentacles, nobody had to work hard to get Ranma soaking wet.  
  
But even given that, the lips and fingers and tongue pressing up against Ranma’s folds were particularly good. Yuri and Kei were obviously _great_ at sex, and Ranma was sure that they practiced on each other whenever they couldn’t find someone else to fuck. And Ranma still wasn’t sure if that made it incestual or not. Hot, either way.  
  
Ranma didn’t let herself get so far drawn in by Yuri’s (or Kei’s) oral ministrations that she forgot about Kei’s (or Yuri’s) needs. She slowly circled her finger around the stiff clit poking out above the pink, soaked folds, while slowly sliding her tongue around the puffy labia. This was a good pussy, one that fully deserved Ranma’s attentions.  
  
Ranma moaned as she licked and sucked at Kei’s (fifty percent chance of being right) pussy. She was almost as wet as Ranma was, and that was so obviously a reflection of Ranma’s wonderful skills and awe-inspiring body driving the lucky girl’s arousal on to newer, greater heights.  
  
Ranma was slowly feeling her own arousal build and build. One of her nipples was sliding across the silk sheets of the bed, the stiff point occasionally momentarily catching on a fold or a crease as Ranma moved her body. And she could feel her arousal spilling out of her, running from her lower lips and going along her thigh.  
  
Ranma still had a way to go before she came. And that was fine. Ranma knew how good it could feel to wait on an orgasm, to feel it slowly build and build, until it finally overflowed inside her to be something _wonderful_. And there was orgasm denial, as well. Chastity belts, stopping at just the right moment, all kinds of things. Those could be fun as well, though Ranma had a bit more of a preference for doing it to others than having it done to herself. Though not enough to actually say no if someone wanted to do that to her.  
  
“God, this is one wet pussy,” Ranma half-heard, half-felt as the girl eating her out spoke into her pussy, in between tongue laps. “What were you going to do if we hadn’t grabbed you?”  
  
It was more a question of what Ranma had _done_. She had gotten maybe half a block from her last appointment before being grabbed by those two. It had been fun, too, pretending to be an innocent woman at the clinic for a check-up of her womanly parts. And man, Ranma thought with a smile, once that privacy screen had gone up, those ‘nurses’ and ‘doctors’ had given her a _through_ examination. Including multiple doses of a special white, sticky cream to help her health.  
  
The thought of that, combined with the skills of the fingers and tongue working on her, was enough to make Ranma cum. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the pleasure peak inside her, making her tremble and squeeze down around the one finger slowly exploring her insides. Ranma’s entire body (especially her boobs and butt) jiggled as she shook.  
  
Ranma shivered as she came. It was a good orgasm, but not as good as Ranma could be getting. She wasn’t going to be ungrateful, though, and she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. Ranma closed her eyes, letting herself moan and groan, her lips pressed up against the wet pussy right in front of her face.  
  
It was like a warm bath was filling Ranma up, flowing up from her pussy to fill her entire body. It was great, and Ranma felt herself smile at the warm, soft, intense feelings. She shivered, loving it and still wanting more.  
  
But she had something of her own to take care of. That wet, tasty pussy was right in front of her face, and it needed eating out. Ranma kept on working, sliding her tongue back and forth, working her magic on the puffy lips, making her lover feel as wonderful as possible.  
  
Yuri (or Kei) came, her moaning rising in a higher and higher pitch, the sounds so very sweet to Ranma’s ears. Ranma’s lips were splattered with arousal, and she licked them, fully approving of the excellent taste. She hoped the third partner in their little trio was getting the same level of devoted attention.  
  
Or, at the very least, she would keep on working on Ranma’s pussy. Ranma still needed a lot more orgasms before she was going to be satisfied. Sure, there had been the roleplay she had just come from. And there had been the morning wake-up sex with Kasumi. And her daily exercising with Duke (Ranma was going to feel sad when Duke’s people came back from Brazil and took him home). And one or two other, minor things that Ranma somehow managed to fill her day with. But it still wasn’t _enough_ for Ranma to feel fully satisfied.  
  
Ranma was quite willing to keep eating out Kei (or Yuri). But the woman pulled herself away, laying on her back and propping herself up to look at Ranma and her partner. Ranma supposed that meant she had given her friend (or sister, maybe) an orgasm that Ranma hadn’t noticed.  
  
A few seconds later, the other girl stopped too. Ranma sighed in disappointment. Her pussy was still wet, and that meant she was still ready for more attention. More attention payed to her pussy, at least. Ranma was _always_ ready for attention in general.  
  
“So, now what?” Ranma asked, pulling herself up and sitting criss-cross. “Man, if you two are done already, than Kyouko’s getting a _steal_ for what you paid her.”  
  
“Oh, we’re not done yet,” the blue-haired girl said, stretching as she leered at Ranma. “Since I’m the brains of the organization, I’m just thinking about what to do next with you.”  
  
“Excuse _me_?” Her friend said, in a far more outraged tone than Ranma felt was warranted. At least, was warranted when _Ranma_ hadn’t been the one insulted and was still feeling horny. “ _Everyone_ knows that I’m both the brains and the beauty of the two of us.”  
  
Ranma’s eyes flicked back and forth as a pretty stupid argument sprang up like a storm in summer. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched the two of them debate over who their boss, their lovers and random people on the street liked more. It was as good as watching TV.  
  
And almost as quickly as it started, the argument finished, both Yuri and Kei sniffing and pointedly ignoring each other to focus on Ranma. Not that Ranma had a problem with that.  
  
“So,” the redhead said, leaning forward and lightly slapping Ranma’s boob. “Do you think the toybox still has that cow bell in it?”  
  
Ranma’s grin widened. She knew some girls didn’t like being called a cow. But for her, it just made sense. With her curves and her breasts, dressing up as a cowgirl was just logical. And sometimes it went a lot further than putting a headband on with plastic horns. Shampoo had all _kinds_ of temporary drugs, including some that really did make Ranma look like a cow. Or at least leak milk like one.  
  
“Yeah, it should,” Ranma said, shaking her shoulders a bit to make her boobs jiggle. “Also got some stuff for dogs, cats, horses, one or two other animals. Want to start a zoo?” Her grin got wider and Ranma spread her legs a bit to show off her wet pussy. “If you want to _join_ a zoo, maybe we can ask Kyouko pretty please if we can go have some fun in the Safari room.”  
  
“Nah,” Yuri or Kei (the blue-haired one, at least) said. “I’ve gotten taken like a bitch often enough in the past few days, I don’t need it to happen again.” She reached out and joined her friend in playing with Ranma’s tits. “We can make do with what we’ve got in here. Right?”  
  
All three of them nodded. Unless Kyouko had changed what was in the toybox since she was last here, Ranma could personally vouch for how good every single toy and piece of clothing in the Playboy Room was to use. Ranma could have had a good time in here all by herself, let alone with two girls who were almost as hot and almost as sexually skilled as she was.  
  
“Okay, Ranma,” one of the girls said. “I want a damn good look at that ass. Get off the bed, please, and turn around.” She chuckled, a low, dirty sound. “Gonna get that booty.” She made some crystal-clear grabbing motions with her hands.  
  
Ranma had _zero_ problems showing off her body. It was a great body, that deserved all the love and attention it got. In fact she was due for a photo shoot this evening, to let more people see her great body. One half of an outfit, three photographers, and six guys who weren’t going to be holding anything other than their dicks or Ranma’s boobs.  
  
Ranma faced away from the dirty-minded pair, smiling as she reached down and grabbed her butt. She put her hands underneath her cheeks, pushing them up a bit, showing off just how big and soft and wonderful her ass really was. Then Ranma let her hands slide up a bit, her fingers digging into her pale cheeks. She wiggled them a bit, making them shake in a way that she _knew_ plenty of people loved seeing.  
  
Ranma resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. She knew what the two of them would be looking like, the usual awe-struck reaction to getting to see Ranma’s wonderful body. She smiled, knowing that even though she was getting to be part of a threesome with two hot, slutty, experienced women, they were the ones getting the better part of the deal. As was always the case for Ranma’s lovers.  
  
Ranma knew Yuri and Kei would appreciate getting to look at her body. And then, after a while, they’d be so inspired by looking at such a picture of sexual, feminine beauty that they’d want to do all kinds of things to her. And on the off chance that they didn’t have any fun enough ideas (though Ranma was _certain_ that two girls like that knew all kinds of tricks, maybe even some that Ranma didn’t know), Ranma always had plenty of ideas.  
  
And that was with nothing more than their fingers, tongues, thighs and so on could do. If they popped open the toybox sitting up against the wall, then the sky was pretty much the limit. Ranma could do half a dozen things with just a simple dildo, and there were so many more advanced toys in the room than that. And she was sure she wouldn’t have to tell those two a thing about how to use whatever they pulled out.  
  
Ranma was feeling pretty lucky about meeting these two.

* * *


End file.
